


[Vid] ascend and try again

by alpheratz



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Second Chances, Siblings, Subtitles Available, vidder has feelings and knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: You shouldn't ever feel pain.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	[Vid] ascend and try again

**Author's Note:**

> This song really grabbed me and I just had to make this vid. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so so much to [lolathexxiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome), [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa), and [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser) for betaing and encouraging me <3333
> 
> Content notes are at the end.

  


[[ direct link to watch on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSPSy7e-gCg)]

download on dropbox: [[vid](https://www.dropbox.com/s/er9wf0rh7c3nbxq/alpheratz-ascend%20and%20try%20again.mp4?dl=0)] [[subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6yve7bt7suugmo8/alpheratz-ascend%20and%20try%20again.srt?dl=0)]

**Author's Note:**

> content notes: there are a couple of shots with lightning in them. It's not particularly strobing but I thought I'd mention it.


End file.
